Innocence's Deception
by AmeChi
Summary: A melody that has the innocence of a lullaby; Mai and Naru face a new case and are more close than they ever dreamed. Though, what happens when their love life interferes in the most overwhelming way? Mai&Naru R
1. Chapter 1

Innocence's Deception

By: Chi~

GHOST HUNT

Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters, as well as the manga, anime, and peculiar Light Novels. If I did, I would have made the Light Novels a bit more romantic, jeez. **

**A/N:**Yes, I know, this title is quite questionable, but this is my first fic, and third idea for a story in Ghost Hunt. I loved the series, I loved the manga and have yet to read the Light Novels, and I just wanted to write something for it. I sort of skipped how Mai and Naru got together though, because from most stories I've read…well. The process of getting those two together are hectic. At least on my part, and being the optimistic person I am…keeping Naru into some of his character is the best I can do. But don't worry, as this story progresses, I will include the scene that started their whole relationship. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

**Inseperable**

* * *

_The hum of a melody trailed through the air like smoke, lifting and drifting gracefully across the room. A fire in an old chimney warmed the composing room, the flames seeming to dance with the rhythm of the song. The 'creek' of a slowly swinging rocking chair somewhat digs a knife into the peaceful grace of the song, but it wasn't something that ruined it. It seemed to calm the room down tremendously and it created a fleeting love of an old fashioned home._

_A woman, young and youthful, continued to rock at her slow pace. Rocking as if it was something systematic, her moves were steady and swift, not pausing a second with her humming. There was a bundle in her arms. It was small, quiet, and wrapped in a soft color of pink that clashed with the young woman's bright blonde hair. _

"_Are you asleep, little one?" The young woman moved the bundle away from her shoulder, gazing down at the small head that was peeking out of the bundled blanket. Dark black hair poked and fluffed over the forehead of the comatose baby; the young woman smiled brightly and gently moved the hairs away._

--------------

The sun crept over the buildings of the still awakening city, painting the sky with soft colors of purple and pink. Dawn was breaking, which also broke the comatose of both a dark haired boy, and a small girl, who were both tangled in the sheets of the bed they shared. Simultaneously, both sat up, looks of annoyance both on their faces.

"Why are we up so early?" The dark haired boy glanced over to the girl, eyes slightly amused by the similar look she shared with him. The said blue eyes were also shining with amusement at how the girl's hair was poking out in different directions and noted that her crazy locks were covering her eyes almost entirely.

Eyes the color of cinnamon glanced back to blue, both clashing. They communicated out of comprehendible looks they sent to each other, and then, both the girl and boy, distinguished the reason they were in fact awake approximately one hour before they _needed_ to wake up.

"Do you think it has any relevancy to our lives?" The boy muttered before running his hands through his tangled hair, which stuck out less than the girl's.

"I don't know," the girl answered honestly, puffing her crazy hair out of her face the best she could before lying back down, a yawn escaping her lips. Giggling started from them as soon as the boy lied down next to her, his hands dancing over her sides playfully. "St-stop it, N-N-Naru!"

Laughter soon danced through the walls, along with rare chuckles. The sounds of sheets shifting and being moved rang through their ears as the two seemed to wrestle. Before long, the girl was cutely on top of the boy, her small size making her almost seem like a child to him to peering eyes, but never to the eyes of the two with the close bond.

She straddled his hips as she sniffed, tears of laughter blurring her vision and running down her cheeks. His hands wiped them away swiftly with a grin on his face. "Why did you do that? It's not very like you," she said hoarsely, her throat raspy from her laughing.

"'Couldn't help myself," he said softly, before his hand lightly grasped her chin. Their eyes clashed together. "You're too…_kawaii_."

She laughed loudly from that. "You're so full of it!" It was obvious he was joking. He had just said that she was '_kawaii_' with a straight face. It was a mask she knew well, crafted by him, and she knew when he was joking or not…to an extent.

"Mai," his tone stopped her laughing, their eyes communicating once again as silence veiled over them. His eyes shined, and seemed to sparkle as he stared at her, the sun beginning to become more evident as each minute slowly passed by. But they were frozen; heartbeats and each breath slow as if they wanted to stop time at that very moment. If only the world would stop moving around them, and just stop when _they_ wanted.

She leaned forward, breaking the spell that they were in the middle of casting, a spell demanding time to cease, and let his hand that was still under her chin guide her mouth to his. Their mouths brushed, soft and warm against each other. She was mesmerized as much as he was, and didn't even let the fact that he had just pulled her down to where she was completely lying on him.

Face placed in the nape of his neck, her orbs closed as she inhaled the all too familiar scent. A familiar scent only she was allowed to get close to; the only one who was allowed to share moments like those with him.

As he tugged her hair gently, making her lift her head to look at him, she realized he believed the same thing; that they were only meant for each other and no one else.

They shared tender kisses, the two falling deeper into their always burning fire of desire for each other that were deep and sacred in their hearts. The kisses slowly turned heated, seemingly desperate. As if they would never kiss, touch, or even see each other again. It was as if they thought the other would evaporate at any given moment, disappearing from each other's sight and leaving the other alone in the cold dark. The desperation was soon unbearable. Before the two knew it, more like Mai knew it since she was sort of intoxicated by her lover, Naru started to pick at her clothing. Mai didn't need to be clued in twice by her love to sit back up, her hips still straddling his seductively. They needed each other right then and there. And with such a need to relieve their, or at least his '_big situation_', Naru began to have some trouble with her clothes because the adrenaline in his veins were ridiculously pumping and pulsing through him at full speed.

Mai let out a small giggle as her boyfriend and lover's hands fought with the large buttons of her pajama top, which was also one of his shirts. It was kinky, really, falling to sleep with her boyfriend, in the same bed, in only her underwear and one of his black shirts. But, of course, he didn't seem to mind such the night before.

Though, nothing as heated as their current events happened the night before. There was only a simple kiss good night before the two merely fell asleep in each other's arms, both exhausted from a regular day of work.

A blush she couldn't control spread up her neck, soon to her face, as she watched her lover's eyes observe his current activity. They were glowing, dangerously, as his hands undid each button down one by one and they seemed to be caressing ever piece of of her skin he made visible. He watched his hands do their job before his depths moved to hers, just when he finished on the bottom, and last, button.

Brown and blue clashed warmly, hearts beating at a fast rate of the same speed, just as his, somewhat shaking, hands glided up to her semi-exposed chest, slowly beginning to slide the shirt off her slim shoulders.

Brown and blue did not leave each other as her major article of clothing was discarded to the ground next to their love bed. Her flushed faceand neck only aroused the boy, along with her evidently exposed breasts and maroon colored lace. The visuals under her neck were things he usually found himself staring at, even when she had clothing, but at the moment, her blushing face only mattered.

He figured the overall reason why her face mattered at such a time as that, was because he was amazed at how she could still blush innocently when they had already done such activities, activities they were about to do at that time, many times before.

Perhaps that was the reason why he loved her. She never ceased to amaze him. Well, not amaze, because, he had to admit, someone like him wouldn't get amazed over anything, but if she could still be so innocent and optimistic after all the 'horrific' cases they had done together, then he figured she was someone special. Perhaps it was her special innocence and honesty that still melted the remains of his heart, he didn't know. But it was evident to him now that such an honest, beautiful, loud, obnoxious, caring, innocent creature loved him for who he was.

He knew that was worth having, and, for once, he thanked God for blessing him with such an angel that was gladly giving him her breath, flesh, love and soul. He, of course, made sure he did the same for her. She was his angel, after all.

* * *

After quiet pleasurable events, the two were once again tangled in the sheets which were covering them fitfully and keeping the rays of the almost risen sun, which shined quite fitfully through his window, from their naked bodies. All was peaceful in the room once again after the muffled squeals and moans had penetrated it for what seemed a long time, all before the two participants finally reached their most wanted climax and collapsed out of rapture.

The peace was broken, though, once again, when the two, at the same time (again), woke up. But, this time it was from the innocent alarm clock that was only beginning to ring at the designated time it was programmed to. It was unfortunate that minor objects, such as an alarm clock, did not live because then, it would stop ringing from the deathly glare dark blue eyes were piercing through it.

"Mmhm," a feminine groan sounded as somewhat drooping cinnamon eyes followed the blue eye's path. They didn't glare at the clock though, only distinguished the time. With that, the owner of those spice-colored depths hid their head in the of the blue eye's neck.

"I guess it's time to get up, ne?" The warm breath caressed his skin gracefully.

After flicking the top of the alarm clock to silence it, the boy nuzzled his nose in his lover's bed-headed and sex-ruined hair. He shouldn't be thinking anything, his hair was the same. His lips curled in a somewhat rare smile in the tangled auburn locks and tightened his arms around her small form. She was trapped, comfortably, under him, since after their physical activities together he couldn't seem to stop keeping her excessively close to him.

Sheets partly blocking their view of the room, they moved the cursed sheets off of themselves and let the new sudden breeze of the air conditioner cool their still flushed and heated flesh. They figured that due to the sheet's suffocating haven over them, the air was blocked from them.

"We should take a shower," she muttered, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. His eyes glazed with amusement, and he tightened his hold on her.

"Can't we just cool off for a moment," he asked softly, looking down at her bright depths, pleading to hers. He didn't know why, and it was rare and out of character for him, but he just wanted to lay there with her just a tiny bit longer before a new day of work began.

She was easily defeated, and merely pressed her head back to his chest, closing her eyes as she savored that moment to memory. She would never forget it; would never forget how, at that very moment, they shared the same scent. They had become one once again, she understood, so it was obvious that they would have the same scent after making passionate love to each other. But still, she felt it ultimately symbolized their bond with each other. (Plus, he just had to beg to her. She considered that as a big win!)

He savored the warmth and soft skin she gave him, feeling tremendously at home. That was it; She was his home. The home to his heart, to his body, to his every being. She belonged to him, vise versa for him to her. They had created a home for each other in both of their hearts.

_Mine._

Heart throbbing warmly, he grasped her chin in his hand, and kissed her. He watched as she blinked up to him, lips pursed from the kiss and swollen from their still recent love-making. God, she was beautiful.

"I love you," he whispered, before capturing her lips again. She didn't even have to answer back; just participating in his kiss was all he needed.

* * *

After both finally got a shower and dressed, as well as cleaned up their room, the two deeply in love teens began to make their breakfast. 'Course, it wasn't a complete breakfast teens of their age should be getting; the two thought cereal was a perfect breakfast meal. And over their preparation for their "complete" breakfast, they began to recall the minor conversation they had tried to have before their…heated tasks together earlier that morning.

"Okay, now, about that dream this morning," Naru mused out loud as he poured himself cereal. He then gestured the box to Mai, getting her attention. "That was…"

"Unexpected," Mai answered for him, taking the box from him. "And not only was it unexpected…" she trailed as she poured cereal for herself as well and waited for him to pass the milk to her.

"We had the same one," he answered for her this time, passing the carton of milk to her after he poured a simple, small splash on his cereal. With that, he sat down next to her at the table. He watched her nod as she commenced in drowning her cereal.

"And before we," she cleared her throat during her pause out of uncontrollable embarrassment, which made him smirk, "_**yeah**_…we didn't discuss the meaning when it was still _there_ in our memory." She gave him a side-long glare. "Seriously, you knew that since we dreamt the same dream that it would have some value of discussion. But you just had to start tickling me-!"

A light cough stopped both her blabbering and his smirking, making them both turn to see just who had interrupted her. Lin stood there, looking at them both tiredly and morbidly irritated. Mai stared back at him, seeming to slowly read the older man's eyes before blushing and looking away, and Naru merely smirked back at his guardian.

"Try to keep it down next time," Lin said softly before he walked out the kitchen. Mai buried her face in her hands and groaned. Naru commenced with taking semi-dry bites of cereal; he didn't care if he heard.

"Love, he lives in the same apartment," he looked at her with an incredulous look, "and his room is right next to ours. I think it's obvious that he would hear." He chuckled when she groaned again.

"Naru~," she dragged childishly, "still. It's embarrassing!"

He rolled his eyes before bringing up the topic they had been discussing before Lin had come in and interrupted. "I can still remember it." This forced her to get back to their conversation before as well.

She let out a breath as she moved her hands away from her face. She blinked, eyes slightly saddened. "I don't...only bits and pieces."

"Overall, I think it does have some value, since we most likely had the same dream. It must have something to do with…" he pondered on it momentarily. "…I don't know, maybe another case? The dream was harmless, yes…but still…"

"You have that feeling too?" She looked at him.

"That there's something more to the dream?" He nodded after he said that. "Yes."

She let out a breath through her nose, leaning back in her chair and stared down at her cereal that was starting to slowly get soggy. "I guess we'll just have to see how today goes."

"Yes," he answered, pushed his half-eaten bowl of cereal away from himself and began to stand up. His eyes and face returned to its usual seriousness. Something told him that he, as well as Mai, would have to keep themselves alert for what was approaching. "It's certain though. A new case is coming. And it will be unavoidable."

* * *

**1:43 P.M.**

Throughout the day, both Naru and Mai lightly tensed every time the door of the SPR office opened. It wasn't as though they were just waiting for something consisting of a mad man/woman with a functioning chainsaw to barge in and cause unexpected havoc, but due to the fact that they both had the same exact dream, their imagination got the best of them during their alertness.

Surprisingly, though, nothing really happened. The SPR's comrades visited for a short while, but over all, it was a usual day of paperwork and filing, as well as a few lover's quarrels and many pecks on the lips when the two had privacy (Lin never came out of his office). The world went round like any other day, and she still had to make the tea.

Mai sighed fitfully as she noticed she was actually almost done with the paperwork Naru had bundled on her desk earlier that morning after they arrived at the office. She didn't really mind that she still had work to do, even though she was currently in a serious relationship with her boss. She knew damn and good well that he was not going to go any easier on her than he had before, and besides…since when did paperwork and filing ever hurt? In fact, she loved the fact that nothing changed during their life at the office despite their relationship.

She could still remember the day when it happened; their new relationship's birth. It was somewhat unexpected. It was only the middle of the day, as it was now, and she had been harmlessly bringing her boss his tea. And then she tripped stupidly, which resulted in them both getting soaked in hot tea. And then the moments they shared in the bathroom after that…

And then, in his office.

She slightly moved her eyes up from her paperwork to his office, which had it's door open for clear view. She was sneaking a peek at her lover, which she had been doing all day from her desk, and he still hadn't seemed to notice. It was quite funny how the "oh-so-alert" Naru couldn't actually notice when his lover was staring at him. He was truly ambiguous to her secretive looks. Really, it surprised her. Most of the time he seemed like he had some sixth sense or something.

She recalled the time when she had tried to sneak up on him, when they had first started dating, carefully tiptoeing up to his seemingly sleeping form on her couch, after their date, and then was suddenly pinned to the floor in a flash. She didn't know how, but he just knew and had pounced on her. It was probably the second time they had made love together, but still, it freaked her out.

Shaking the comical memory out of her thoughts, she observed her ambiguous boss slash boyfriend from her seat. He seemed to be concentrating on something thoroughly on his computer screen, tapping away on his keyboard. She had to stop herself from tilting her head out of admiration for his face, because it seemed so engrossed and blank, she practically wanted to pounce on him right then and there. But he was concentrating on something, so she couldn't do such a thing. It would give her a very pissed Naru, and she didn't want him to be mad at her.

She looked down at her paperwork, thinking firmly to herself that she seriously needed to get it done and keep her mind off her lover for a while. That was how she knew she needed to be, and how Naru wanted it to be. There was a reason why their desks were so far apart. The fact why her desk was in a position that was visible to his office, vise versa to hers from his, was a mystery.

_Wait…_

A loud sound of a slap made Naru jump slightly in his desk, his eyes quickly shooting over to his assistant and girlfriend. Then he blinked, asking himself the obvious question, _why did Mai just smack her forehead?_

He watched as his lover muttered a few words to herself, her tone seeming sharp, and how she began to rub at the skin she had just smacked. "Mai..?"

Her eyes shot up to his, bright and surprised. Then a blush painted her cheeks. "Nothing!"

He blinked before furrowing his brows. "So, you smack yourself silly when there's moderately nothing happening?" He asked this slowly, picking his words carefully since he was truly (though, not helplessly) clueless. In the back of his mind, he knew Mai had probably thought of something that was either a 'news flash' for her, or she just had a bug on her face. Either way, he knew she would slap herself silly without even thinking in those two situations.

"No, no," she let out a shaky breath, her blush getting darker. "It-it's nothing, okay?"

Frowning, he merely turned his eyes back to his computer screen. That was a waste of his time. _It was most likely a bug. Girls and bugs_, he mentally sighed to himself, recalling his childhood which consisted of him spending most of his time observing bugs. _No need to slap yourself, idiot._

_He put my desk in front of his office to stare at me._ She had repeated this in her mind many times, even after he stopped his questioning. She couldn't help it. He had been marveling over her for the past two years she had been working for him, always sneaking peeks at her as she worked and she had never noticed it. _I'm seeing circles_…

"U-uhm…"

Mai jumped in her seat hurtfully, banging her leg into her desk out of surprise. Confused deeply, Mai swished her head to the front door to the office, noticing a redheaded woman standing there, giving her a close look. Then her head turned to Naru, who had suddenly appeared in front of her desk in a flash, and saw that he was staring back at the woman.

"Mai, why don't you make some tea," he secretly commanded without looking at her. She complied immediately, lightly limping on the knee she had accidentally bumped under her desk. As she poured water into the tea kettle, she commenced with her usual eavesdropping, ignoring her nagging mind that Naru was going to scold her for hurting herself in the most stupid way possible later on.

"What may SPR be of assistance to you, ma'am?" Mai had to lightly hold back her giggle from Naru's tone of voice. _He's obviously pissed at how I reacted to her sudden appearance. _She sighed to herself before stepped a bit away from the stove to observe her red knee, seeing how it threatened to bruise. _He seriously spoils me sometimes. It's been six months since we started this serious relationship, and he just can't seem to handle me getting hurt anymore. It's almost as if he doesn't want a new case, because in each one…I end up getting hurt or into trouble…_

"Yes, I'm here to discuss the events that have been occurring in the home I just inherited…" she heard the woman trail her sentence and Mai figured the woman had finally noticed the edge in Naru's voice. She bit back a heated chide towards him. She would do that later.

"I see. Please make yourself comfortable in the seating area as I get my assistant," Mai bit back a curse as she heard him excuse himself. _Here we go!_

She didn't lift her head as he boss entered the kitchen, not even looking up to see his annoyed face that was directed at her. They stood in silence for few moments, both about a yard or two apart as she stood at the stove, him at the entrance. She was about to mutter something to him, until she heard him begin to step over to her, slowly and carefully. She knew he was silently making fun of her for being so jumpy a few moments before as well as formulating his chides for her because of her ridiculous jumpiness.

"Darling," she bit her lip, blushing at yet another word from his 'affectionate dictionary' he had, thoroughly hidden in his mind. That's what she called it, because she was usually bombarded with different words of affection from him. Of course, when she'd try to get one out of him by herself, she never got anything back except the usual smirk from after she'd lost patience and would start fuming towards him. She soon learned that she should just be glad that Naru would even bring up the decency to call her such cheesy, and heart-melting, to her, words.

"What's wrong," he asked, breaking her out of her musing over his almost frequent affectionate habits that were fully directed to her.

"S-she just surprised me is all," Mai answered back softly, feeling his gaze explore her body language. She lightly shivered from his stare. Always, his eyes had such an affect on her at the most worst of moments. She stood there, in front of the stove like stone, dropping her early musing and focusing her mind on their current situation.

"I will say so myself," he paused, not forcing her to turn her stubborn self to look up at him directly, "Her entrance was quite…unforeseen."

Mai nodded to that. Another silent moment passed.

"You didn't have to practically hurt yourself because of it." Mai shot her head towards his, eyes bright. She was about to retort when she noticed the semi-concerned, yet fully tender look he had on his face. She quickly turned away, another blush starting to cover her face again.

"It's just a bruise Naru," she reasoned, "lay off." She lightly felt a sting in her heart, as if she knew that at that moment, his eyes had turned hard.

She heard him scoff before she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her towards him. She immediately bowed her head after he positioned her directly in front of himself, unable to look up at him. She didn't, not until he finally cupped either side of her face and made her look up at him.

_I wish I wasn't such a worry to him sometimes._

Hard, yet warmly staring down into her spicy depths, he sighed as he leaned forward, their foreheads soon touching. She stared into his, slightly surprised at the warmth his blue orbs displayed to her. Their hair colors clashed against each other vibrantly, as if a clash between fire and ice.

"Don't you get it yet? I can't handle you getting hurt, even to the slightest," he muttered. "It drives me crazy."

"I know," she puffed out, her cheeks lightly puffing in a pout. "That's why I want you to lay off."

"Oh?" She heard the light chuckle in his voice. "So you can go into a monstrous panic about my well-being, but I can't?"

"Who's the most annoying at it?" She countered before slapping herself in her mind, a_m I really that much of an idiot?_

"_You_ are." She felt disgusted by the deep snicker that she knew was trying it's best to sound out of his throat as he said those two words.

"Be quiet," she hissed. He snickered, his struggle to keep it in lost, and leaned back to grasp her chin in his hand. Their lips brushed against each others before he finally released her from his invisible grasp and became serious.

Eyes lightly narrowing, he looked down at her. "I guess we were right." His tall, confident and business like intellect spelt out, _It's time for business, not for 'lovey-dovey nonsense._ Though, she noticed that his tone said other wise, as in, '_Though, some nonsense does cause a good turn-on_.'

_Such a perverted boy, _her inner-self smirked. Mai scolded herself, not wanting a blush to at such a wrong time. _Ugh, I guess I just can't help myself anymore. We've already done it at least over ten times by now._

"Yes," she breathed, getting over their recent events before turning serious herself. _Mind in the game Mai, _she thought to herself, staring back at Naru. They lightly nodded to each other, thinking the same thing (which they had been doing a lot lately). It was all falling into place, and they knew that even if their current knowledge on this new case may seem innocent, it would get sinister. Their hearts just knew it, in fact, so it was a one-hundred-percent rightfully intuitive prediction reached amongst them in quiet agreement.

"…it's weird," she pondered. "It's never happened before; for me, overall. We had the same dream…"

He nodded, a similar thoughtful look on his face. Before he left, he lightly ran his hand through her hair, a random affectionate gesture before leaving her to take care of the tea.

She watched, staring at the doorway of the kitchen even when he was out of view. She figured that the reason why he did such a gesture was because he felt the knots that were tightening in her heart; her intuitive knots. _He wanted to calm me down_, she felt her heart beating with a love-ache. But her mind didn't stay on the subject too long. Even her love for Naru couldn't stop the worry that was weaving its self together inside her; a weaving concern he had wanted to stop in some way, hence him running his hand gingerly through her hair as he left.

_Do I really want to know what this dream unfolds? _She bit her lip as the tea kettle began to whistle, causing her to unconsciously turn off the stove and commence with the tea. _Naru's probably thinking the same thing…_

After serving the tea to her waiting boss and guest, she planted herself next to her boss, clipboard in hand since she had made a quick detour to her desk before serving the tea. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall nearest to them, she wrote down the time.

**1:59**

The couple commenced in paying undivided attention to the red-headed woman, secretively hoping that the woman's information would help clear the fog the dream had created for them. Even a little snip of fact would clear up the dense cloud that impaired their ability to contemplate on what the dream meant. After all, the dream did seem innocent enough to have no flaw or clue.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I know, most of this chapter was all about introducing Naru and Mai's relationship and stuff. It also started some suspicion about the plot which I hope you all are pondering over right now. Thank you for reading, and I would love it if you would review. I want to know if I should even try with making fan fiction for Ghost Hunt.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence's Deception

By: Chi~

GHOST HUNT

Disclaimer: **See chapter one.**

**A/N:** Ugh, the last chapter wore me out. Enjoy anyway. :smiles:

* * *

Chapter Two

**Children**

* * *

A dark brown brush ran through auburn hair, the bristles untangling light knots in the mane. Cinnamon eyes followed each course the brush took as if they were watching for some flaw to happen. The owner of those eyes sighed, concentrating on every stroke.

Mai had many things on her mind. No matter how many times she went over every event that happened that day, she still ended up having an intolerable knot in her stomach.

First, the morning started off with a dream that was way too innocent for its own damn good, and then later on, a woman comes in asking for help with her house which was a family heirloom. And even though she had all ready decided, way before the woman even came, that the dream she had simultaneously shared with her lover would bring a case; she still couldn't help but wonder just what the case would unfold.

From what the woman, who introduced herself as Tomo Himura during their interview, had explained; her house was being haunted. She didn't know what by, but she knew that something was causing strange behavior. The _'inadequate'_ behavior was a faint yet continuous sound of a rocking chair creaking in the living room, low temperature (especially in the living room), the smell of blood, and humming…

:~:

"_The humming isn't much of any problem to me, because it's still possible that I might be imagining it...but…" Tomo trailed, her eyes troubled._

"_But?" Mai sent a small chiding look to Naru for his pressing._

"_But," Tomo echoed, brows furrowing with thought, "I know when I'm not imagining most things…and so…" _

_Naru didn't say anything after the redheaded woman trailed again. He sent Mai a small look, seeing that she was staring at the woman intently with her hand read to keep scratching down ever word she said. They knew what the woman was about to say was something very important to keep in mind during the case. _

"_At the stroke of midnight, of any night, a music box plays. I don't know how or where a music box can just play at such a time and be in such a place where I can't find it…but it does and it plays a forbidden lullaby in my family. I can't even speak the name, my family hates it so much…" The woman shook her head, looking pained. "I know it sounds cliché as well, but I mean what I say and I can only hope you take my case."_

"_We will," Naru answered immediately, as if he hadn't given any thought or light of day on the situation. Mai closed the notes by writing down the time and set the clipboard down on the table. "Due to your circumstances though, I would like you to wait for at least a week, and then contact me again, Himura-san. After all, your house's behavior somewhat seems minor. I just want to make sure what you're hearing is, overall, _not_ your imagination getting the best of you," Naru exclaimed, nodding over to Mai to add what he had just said to her notes. She lightly puffed, but did as she was silently told, holding back her impulse to roll her eyes._

_Tomo nodded and smiled politely to him and Mai, who was still scratching down more notes before sitting back, symbolizing she was done with her little task. "Of course, I've lived in that house for only three day. I understand," Tomo's blue eyes flickered between Naru and Mai, slowly putting two and two together by their body languages. She didn't say a word about it though, the atmosphere seemed too tense to do so. _

"_Then it's settled. I will inform the rest of my team and we will wait for your call," Naru stood up, the two other women followed. He and Mai bowed to the woman, bidding her a nice day. _

"_Thank you," Tomo bowed back before making her way out of their lives, all until she needed them again. Mai and Naru exchanged glances once again before they nodded. _

"_So it begins," Naru murmured before leaving her in the sitting area, lightly closing his office door behind him._

:~:

Mai set down her brush, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror and peering at her troubled face. What she and Naru had expected happened, and they got clues that would help them in the future, but they were still so lost in the dark that it was suffocating. Just what in the world would the case unfold? And if it had something to do with a lullaby of some sort, wouldn't that mean a child's death had something to do with it? What if it was a murder? What if it was both? Mai felt her heart wrench. She couldn't handle knowing such a murder of those circumstances was part of this new case…

Mai's eyes lit up suddenly, remembering a piece of the dream she and Naru dreamt together. The baby! The bundle the woman had been holding in her arms in a pink blanket; the child the woman had brushed its black hairs out of its face. The lullaby, the rocking chair, the humming…it all fit!

"That's obvious!" Mai slapped her forehead. "No shit!"

"Mai!" Naru poked his head into the bathroom, giving her a glare through the mirror. "Would you stop making yourself seem more of an idiot?"

She sighed and rubbed her hand over the flesh she just irritated on her face. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Naru stared at her for a few more moments before stepping into the bathroom himself, seemingly curious. He stood next to her, staring at their reflection. Cutting the silence, he decided to start a conversation and softly said, "The music box seems peculiar."

Catching onto his sentence, she set her hand down on the edge of the sink and gripped it, furrowing her brows. Him starting a conversation out of the blue like that was part of something you'd have to get used to, if you were Naru's girlfriend. Voluntarily, it wasn't something new to her, these sudden conversations he'd start out of no where. She grew used to it in time when he would start them (random conversations) because they pertained to their current situation (such as a new case, or groceries, or something), but overall…it was just how he was; sudden and mysterious. She had learned that during the long, six month process of their relationship.

She had to admit, it took her a while to pass in 'Understanding Naru: 101', but she did overall; it brought them closer. Yes, there was plenty of things during these six months that were learned and experienced between her and Naru, but none of it was achieved easily. Remembering back on it too, Mai knew she had gone through a long six months to get to the point of understanding her boyfriend like the back of her hand.

From the events that happened that mere, seemingly normal afternoon where she had tripped, spilt the tea on them…and then suddenly ended up having sex with him in his office, was the start of their unusually precious relationship. It had been dark and confusing at the beginning in fact. Overwhelming, even, because of the depth of the situation. In Mai's perspective, it almost seemed like they had had a one-time stand. Like, they had just acted on teenage hormones, and lost their virginity on a whim, which almost immediately pulled them into a maelstrom of isolation and un-said feelings.

Mai may be an orphan, and she may had been raised most of her life, but she was still young with a heart that she kept dear to herself because she no longer had her mother in her possession. To say it bluntly; she had treated her viginity as a treasure. So, surely it was understandable that she had every right be hurt and pissed at the fact that she had lost her virginity with her boss (who she loved by the way),as just some suddenly spontaneous one-time fuck, because Naru didn't show any sign of wanting a relationship with her after. It truly almost broke her heart, because after she had slept with him, he didn't say anything and hardly ever came out of his office. He didn't even look at her for the most part; it made her feel like a worthless whore. She felt used and dirty.

Finally, after a week of emotional hell, Mai decided to toughen up and give him a piece of her mind; to talk to him and find out just why he had used her like in the most dispicable way ever. She was alone in the world, and she knew she had to defend herself. She sure as hell wouldn't be thrown away so easily, even if it was Naru (the ass).

The day she had gathered up enough courage to confront him was the day he had shown up in front of her desk, beckoning her to get into his office immediately. She had been confused out of her mind, not only because it was new for him to come out of his office, but because he urgently wanted her. She was broken enough, what would he need her for so suddenly? More sex, maybe? She felt her courage evaporate from her being as she followed behind him, like a lost puppy. She didn't know what to do; she figured she would probably let him have his way with her.

It suprised her when it turned out he didn't want to have sex with her again; he wanted to have a very private, heart-to-heart conversation. It also surprised her to learn that Naru himself had a heart; and one that he deeply wanted to protect. That was when she realized that she was not the only one deeply confused and hurt by their 'one-time deal'. She also realized just how extremely different their personalities and emotions were. She understood that for some situations, he would be blunt and would want a simple answer and then he would handle it without a sweat…but when it came to his feelings, isolation was his answer. He was emotionally different from her; she, the optimist, had the will to just push away the fact that he may have deceived her and could still try to live on with a smile, while as for himself (the pessimist), he couldn't practically live with the fact that they had lost their virginities over lust, and not love (so it seemed). What was a large laceration to him, was a healable scar for her.

He explained his side and how he felt, which made her practically melt into a puddle of sympathy for him. He had been worrying about her, as well as himself because sex was a big deal. They both agreed that their viginity was something they held precious to each other; something precious they had wanted to save for the true love of their to come along, and take it from them. Naru then got remorseful, actually apologizing to her for taking her virginity, when she didn't love him; that he was sorry for taking advantage of her.

That was when Mai had confessed to him, bluntly, to set him straight, and then broke out into a long speech explaining the exact reason why she had even let him take her; even _kiss_ her, in the first place. _"This is all a misunderstanding!"_

Remembering these events, Mai look directly up to her lover and said, changing the lingering subject Naru had started with his statement, "Remember when you told me about Gene?"

He looked down at her, taking his gaze away from the mirror and answered with his eyes. Something they had been doing quite recently and seemed to understand each other that way. _Yes._

Her eyes warmly complied, _Yeah…_

"You confessed, and I took out that picture I always kept in my desk. The picture of me and him…" He blinked down to her, his eyes questioning her as he added out-loud, "what does the music box have to do with my brother?"

"…that was the day we started dating," she smiled softly up to him, a small flush growing on her cheeks. "…when we confessed crucial things we couldn't keep in, due to our large predicament..." That reminded her; he had confessed about his brother, and asked which one she loved, him or his brother, Eugene (who was dead). It was a ridiculous question, she remembered thinking at the time, but going back on it...He didn't utter a single love-confession, in any way, state, or form...

He was quiet, trying to get an explanation out of her eyes before nodding. "Yes. It was, because of the confusion, mixed feelings…," he shook his head, remembering it all. "Why bring this up, Mai? I thought we wouldn't speak of it again, because it's so worthless to us now-"

"It's how it all started," she interrupted, turning to him directly. She didn't know what she was thinking, or how she got the thought in her mind, but her next statement she uttered was,"when you started loving me back…" _He didn't love me before we had done _it_ our first time...He couldn't because he still wanted to know if I truly loved him or his brother..._

"You thought my confession about my brother, about my whole reason why I was here was some beginning point of my love and trust for you?" He couldn't stop himself when his hands cupped her face, looking her deeply and tenderly in the eyes. "Mai, I most likely started loving you way before I even told you all that. Just telling you made me want to know…"

"…by then you knew I had been dreaming of your brother," she said softly, her voice seeming strained as if she was about to cry. "You thought I didn't love you…didn't you? You thought I loved him instead."

"Of course," he said lowly, his voice softer to match her pained tone. "He's better than I am."

"That's _not_ true!" Okay, now she was starting to get confused with herself. She was suddenly getting so emotional, express herself correctly anymore. Perhaps she was dwelling on the past too much, or she was just pondering too much on how much of a mess the beginning of their relationship…she had no idea. Just the realization of him not believing he loved her made her heart throb hurtfully and brought tears to her eyes. Why had she even started thinking out this? First she had been pondering on their new case that would soon be commencing in investigation, and then she was suddenly crying from being nostalgic.

"Mai," his brows furrowed and he gently pulled her to his chest. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

She choked up, softly sobbing against his t-shirt. "I-I don't know…just thinking back on everything made me so," she paused to regain her voice, since it seemed to be failing her, "so sad."

"I will agree that it was troubling, but we cleared it up and I love you," his arms wrapped around her, enveloping her into a warm embrace. "Do you understand?"

She sobbed in his shirt for a small while, since her voice had escaped her. He repeated his question again, his voice strong. He couldn't handle her making such a dilemma about their relationship now. Did she forget how much hell it was for him six months ago? He couldn't help how much their actions had hurt him, and he didn't ever want to feel such pain again. It was a pain similar to how he felt when he had lost his brother, and it was something he never wanted to feel again. It pained him just knowing that she was fretting over him not loving her…when it was quite evident that he did more than anything.

"Yes! Yes," she choked, wrapping her arms around him almost desperately. "I'm sorry…"

"Goodness," he muttered lowly, kissing her hair as he tightened his hold on her. "What am I going to do with you, you emotional maniac?" He smirked when he heard a muffled retort in his shirt, telling him that she had apologized. "Perhaps you need rest."

Lightly nodding to in his shirt, he complied in picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom. For some reason, she wouldn't stop crying. They didn't know why, but he was there, wiping her tears away. It only made her love him more.

* * *

Despite the emotional night Oliver witnessed from his lover, he couldn't help but stare at her as she slept. He had done so many times before, especially when they had decided she was to move in with him and Lin. He remembered that day he had asked her, and it was a morning after they had made love (shocking), and they were making breakfast. He remembered watching her as she drowned her cereal as she always did, and suddenly asking her to just move in, without even bringing up the subject.

He remembered how she had almost dropped the box of cereal she had been holding, staring at him a shock. She replied with, "_We've only been together for three months!_" He rolled his eyes at the memory, _such an idiot_.

_My idiot._

Seriously, if they had gotten to the point to where they were sexually active, then they might as well be living in the same apartment. He had said the exact words, and her face just flushed out of embarrassment. "_I suppose that's true, ne?_" He lightly glared at her as she tried to brush it off with a nervous laugh. But then, she looked up at him, eyes bright with a beautiful grin on her face. "_You're packing the boxes._"

Lightly snorting to himself, he watched his lover's chest rise and fall slowly, listened to the soft air that left her lips as she exhaled, and how her hair covered half of her face. She was facing him, her hands unconsciously gripping at his pajama shirt as she slept. To top it all off, the moon seemed to shine perfectly on her form, lighting her face with its silvery light.

He sighed, letting his arm that was propping his head up collapse, making his head drop on the pillow next to hers, face to face with his lover. His eyes tracing ever feature of her face, as if he was processing it to memory, until his eyes came upon her red-rimmed ones. She had cried, for no reason…he still didn't get it.

He remembered that after he had said his statement about the music box, she had gotten a serious stance and seemed to be pondering on, what he thought, what he had just said, but instead her mind had flipped over to their past. Why would she do that? It seemed unlike her, because she usually concentrated on the 'now' and not the 'before', which was sequentially the reason why she usually got into trouble. It wasn't because she didn't ponder on the past, no, it was because she wouldn't ponder on the future either. She was a spontaneous person. If he started talking about a current case, she would too without thought…so, why she would just suddenly bring up their past relationship dilemma was beyond him.

_Her emotional hormones get unstable unpredictably, and it seems to be uncontrollable. It's weird, because it feels as though she had the same emotional flip not long ago, for a different situation..._

Ah, it was a week ago, now he remembered.

The week before, Mai had suddenly begun cursing him out, for no apparent reason, claiming he wasn't paying enough attention to her. It had been a surprise to him, because Mai hadn't shown such behavior to him such a long time, and it was slightly hard to absorb in. But, being Naru, he decided to pick fun at her, accusing her of being a spoiled brat for wanting his attention twenty-four-seven. And what she had done next, wasn't something he had expected.

She cried, and wouldn't stop crying after a long period of time. He didn't even know why, but he still tried to fix it up. After all, he was just picking fun. 'Course, she had never cried at his teasing. He knew damn and good well she knew when he was evidently teasing, so why she was crying was a mystery. After she had stopped crying, finally, he had questioned what had been wrong, why she had reacted in such a way when he was only playing a childish game on her.

She had replied, "_I don't know._"

Brows furrowing, he stared down at her still sleeping form, which seemed to be murmuring in her sleep. She even changed positions, turning onto her back and taking in a deep breath. A small frown painted her features.

_Mai…_

* * *

A kiss from Oliver's lips was what awoke Mai from her slumber, making her yawn and stretch. Groggily, she looked over to her lover, absentmindedly smiling to him. "Good morning," she slurred, running her hand over her hair to keep it out of her face.

She heard him scoff. "More like afternoon," he answered, just as the bed seemed to slump on her side of the bed. She realized he had been standing next to her when he had kissed her awake, and was now sitting next to her legs.

She then blinked at his answer, running it through her mind again. "Eh? Afternoon?" She looked over to him, observing him. To her surprise, he wasn't in his pajamas. He was actually dressed in his usual black clothes, showered and ready for work.

"It's two in the afternoon, Mai," he said. Her mouth hung open slightly as she stared at his examining expression. He was probably wondering the same thing: why had she slept in so late? They both knew when she had fallen asleep; it was at around nine-thirty the night before. And Mai didn't sleep long either; she never slept in.

"You're obviously under some stress, so I want you to stay home today as I take care of some paperwork at the office," he held up his hand at her immediate protests. "_Do not argue_ with me. You're staying home."

"Naru," she sputtered, her brows furrowing. "What have I done that could possibly cause me any stress? We haven't had a case in over a month, and this new case hasn't even started an investigation! I don't understand why-"

"Didn't I tell you not to argue with me?" She huffed at his cold tone, sending him a glare, which he gladly returned.

"_Oliver_," she hissed.

He narrowed his eyes. "You. Are. Staying. Home. _End of discussion_."

Letting out a frustrated growl at him, she turned over on her side, not wanting to look at him anymore. She hid her face from him, pulling the sheets over her head. He took that time to stand up and leave the room, closing the door behind him after he explained to her that he would be back in around six to check on her.

He didn't hear her small string of angry curses as he proceeded into the living room, starting for the door. His thoughts were around her sudden address to him. She had…called him by his real name. She never did that, not even while love making, or the gentle sweet nothings they ridiculously shared with each other, mostly in the privacy of their room.

It was the first time she had ever said his name, and it was out of anger. He knew she wouldn't like the fact that she'd have to stay home, but he never knew she would say such a thing.

He never knew she would use it in such a hateful way, too. Seriously, he knew she would have argued with him, but she seemed more worked up than usual. Yes, she was a hot-head…but even she knew when it was time to consider what someone was telling her when they were saying it. She always took her friend's considerations, especially his…

And she had uncharacteristically lashed out at him.

_'Why should I care? The woman's having ridiculous mood-swings. She didn't mean anything,' _with that thought, he dropped the subject.

On an alternative, though, he felt a slight shiver run through his spine as her voice, uttering his name, echoed throughout his mind. He had to admit; he liked the way she had said his name, if only there wasn't poisonous venom dripping from the way she said it.

* * *

Left alone in an apartment that suddenly felt too big for her, Mai tiredly lied on the surprisingly soft carpet, staring up at the ceiling of the living room. He didn't let her go to work. She overslept. She suddenly got so angry with him. She said his real name...was she going insane?

Unemotionally, she turned over to her side, looking absentmindedly through the door frame that led to the kitchen. Perhaps she really was under some stress. She hadn't ever lashed out at Naru like that in a while, not since she had accused him of not spending enough time with her.

_I didn't make any sense…to him… or to me. It was like I was some emotionally impaired maniac, lashing out at anything that came into my sight like an animal. _She slowly curled up on the floor, her white, silk pajamas flexing with her ever move and curve. She hugged her chest.

…_Ouch…_

She blinked, moving her arms away from her chest and immediately sat up, pulling her shirt away from her chest and peered into the fabric that hid her naked breasts. She raised a brow, confused. They looked fine, nothing had changed. So, why did they hurt? Using her other hand, she poked her right breast and then recoiled, a small hiss escaping between her clenched teeth.

Come to think of it, they sort of ached. She blinked again. Why were her breasts suddenly aching? Was she sick? More questions came to mind at that moment; the same questions she had been asking herself as she stared at the ceiling before. Why had she slept in? Why was she having emotional problems?

Urr, all these questions were starting to give her a headache.

Suddenly not really caring anymore about her problems, she tiredly got on her feet and padded over to the couch, where she merely plopped down on her back, and stared at the ceiling until sleep pulled her into slumber once again.

:~:

_A woman with vibrant blonde hair smiled; amused by the little creature that was moving its head curiously around the room. "Little one, what is so mysterious about this room?" The woman stared fondly down at the little child, her smile becoming warm._

_The child looked up at her with its bright blue eyes, black hair framing the child's face. The baby seemed to have a great mane for its age, and it seemed so adorable. It looked around its large, innocent eyes as it took in the surroundings._

_The woman sitting straight with her ankles under her bottom, the traditional Japanese way to sit, lightly giggled at the child as it let out a small sound after noticing the red wooden box next to it. It reached out its small chubby hand, patting the box lightly before pulling back as if the box had burned it. _

"_Little one, it's only a music box," the woman giggled once again. She leaned down and kissed the small baby on its head, making it look up at her with its innocent eyes. This caused the woman to brush some of its black hair out of its face. "Do you want to listen?"_

_It let out a response, one that was undistinguishable, but this made the woman smile even more. She pretended to know what it had replied. "All right."_

_The baby watched as she reached over to the music box, her slender hands unlatching the lock with ease and lifted the top. It looked into it, seeing nothing but small golden gears and machinery that it could not comprehend at such a young age. Though, seeing such a thing, the baby clapped its hands and giggled, its chubby cheeks flushing with excitement. _

_Laughing cheerfully along with the child, the woman reached around back of the box, her wrist soon twisting the small knob that made a gear-wrenching sound. The baby watched, amazed, ceasing it's composing hands. _

"_There we go," the woman muttered as she pulled back her hand, watching as the machinery in the music box composed a song. A innocent melody that made the baby blink out of recognition and got a smile on its chubby face. It looked up at the woman, their eyes meeting. _

"_You like that song, ne?" The woman gently picked up the baby, pulling it to her chest and rested its head in the crook of her neck. "This song is just for you, little one." The woman slowly tightened her embraced against the child, almost as if she was protecting it, but overall, the music box kept playing the same grace. "Mommy loves you…"_

:~:

The song of the music box played still rang and echoed through Mai's head as she woke up, eyes meeting a familiar ceiling. She blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the semi-bright light the window behind the couch produced. Leaning up slowly, afraid that she might be hit with a sudden headache or blunt wave of nausea, she propped herself up on her hands, peering around the room.

It was lit with the light of a sunset, she distinguished, and she figured she had slept through the day. Her hand unconsciously reached up to her head, resting over her disheveled bangs. Perhaps Naru was right. She was under stress; she had never slept through a whole day before.

"Oh, you're awake," she turned her eyes to the kitchen, seeing the love of her life leaning against the door frame. His eyes peered over to her diligently. "How do you feel?"

"I…" she trailed, furrowing her brows. Faintly, very faintly, she felt a ache in her head. "…I have a headache."

"Well, yeah, you slept all day," he muttered, padding over to her swiftly and leaning down, peering into her eyes. Moving her hand away from her forehead with his, he flipped her bangs out of her face. She lightly flushed when his forehead met hers, memories of the day before running through her mind like a film.

"No fever, I think," he muttered, leaning back to observe her face and then grimacing. "Stop blushing."

"Can't help it," she lightly smiled, amused at his facial expression. She looked into his eyes, swimming in their deep depths. The events earlier that day ran through her mind, making her suddenly feel guilt in her heart. She figured she better apologize to him, before she forgot.

Slowly reaching up, she rested her hands on either side of his face, gently pulling his down to hers. "Sorry," she said between the soft kisses she gave him, "I was out of line today."

He grunted, kissing her back willingly, and she took that as an 'apology accepted'.

"Man, what am I going to do with you," he muttered as he grasped her hands with his, and moved them from his face. He looked down at them, seeing how small they were compared to his, and he lightly ran his thumbs over her tiny knuckles. It still intrigued him, how her small hands seemed to fit perfectly in his. It was obvious that they were meant for each other, they were practically inseparable, but it was still strange how they seemed to fit perfectly, and yet not fit at all. They were like two elements, fire and ice, and though they were so different…there was always something that kept them close and together.

"Naru," she said softly, staring warmly at him, a small flush on her face. She couldn't seem to help it, his touch always had a ridiculous effect on her. She figured that no matter what, no matter how long they were together, his touch would always have an unexplainable influence on her. His eyes, mouth, body; everything about him, would always seem to keep her heart beating and skin blushing, thoughts racing and smiles coming.

"Lin made you something to eat before he went back to the office. I want you to eat it and get some more sleep, all right?" He changed the subject, turning his mind from his feelings to his lover's health. He didn't know why, but she seriously seemed stressed. And she had slept so much that day; still looked tired as she stared up at him.

"I had a dream," not answering him because the thought had just snapped into her head at that moment.

He blinked, his thoughts turning to her dreaming abilities. Perhaps, since she had those abilities, they were the cause for her stress? It could be so; she always woke up with a weak body after one of 'those' dreams, so it could be possible.

"What was it about? Was Gene there?"

"No," she slightly frowned, slightly puzzled at that fact. "But I still _think_ it's useful."

"Tell me about it," he said softly, lightly tugging her to stand up. He wanted her to tell him while the walked to the kitchen. Their hands didn't leave each other's.

She explained of how the woman had such a close relationship with the baby, how they seemed to be having such a good time. And then she mentioned the music box, describing it the best she could remember it. She trailed off when she was about to explain the tune the music box played.

"..," he looked down at Mai, watching at how she seemed lightly dazed, as if she was thinking deeply to herself. He gave a few moments, until she finally snapped her head up to his, an excited, bright expression on her face.

"Naru, I know the tune! I know the lullaby," she smiled up to him.

He felt his eyes soften at her suddenly ecstatic posture, even though his face didn't falter. "What is it?"

"Dango. Dango Daikozoku."

"…D…Dumpling…" He stammered, trying to recognize what she was saying. "The Large Dumpling Family?"

Mai nodded hastily, excited that she had been able to obtain more clues. This would really help with their case now, because they knew exactly what tune they would hear when they would move in to investigate.

"Hum it for me, Mai," he commanded after sitting her down at the table. She looked up at him, surprised with a flush. Though, without protesting, she did as she was told and kept her eyes away from his.

"That's," he paused, slightly feeling uncomfortable. "…expected, unfortunately. Such an innocent sound…and it's related to, most likely, a murder…I'm not surprised at all."

Mai slowly nodded, agreeing. "I grew up with that song. My mother always made me sing it with her if it ever came on…" she trailed, looking down at the dishes Lin had made for her, which were still wrapped in plastic wrap. "It's a song I hope to sing to my children someday…"

Not getting into _that_ subject, he excused himself by merely kissing her forehead, telling her he was going to go back to the office to help Lin and then add what she just told him to her notes. He gave her one last glare, though, which told her to rest more after she ate, and that if she knew what was good for her, she'd better eat as well.

Though, Mai didn't mind his commanding front. She felt tired, again, anyway. She decided that the excitement she felt mere minutes ago was taking its toll on her. Though, the food brought another matter at hand.

Peering down at the dishes of food, she held back a small wave of nausea, and forced herself to begin eating. Somehow, she knew that if she dumped the food in the trash, Naru would know. It didn't seem to occur to her the density of her symptoms. Nor, did she really care. All she wanted to do was eat a little and then go back to sleep.

Fatigued and trying to battle her pulsing head, she forced down tiny bites of rice, a few slices of grilled fish, and barely ate half of the serving of vegetables before finally getting up and washing out the dishes.

* * *

**Well, this chapter sure was long. I'm surprised I finished it in one day though. It must be a new record for me. Please review people; I don't post this merchandise just so it can go to waste! Haha, kidding. But seriously, review? Thanks! Now, for the italics, I just want to tell you that they were meant for the dream sequence, and the nostalgic dialogues, their small conversation through eye contact as well as that flashback at the beginning of the chapter, so don't get confused, lovers. :smiles: Thanks for reading. **

**P.S. - I do not own the ending theme song from CLANNAD; I'm just using the lullaby for a murder. But who doesn't? :smiles innocently:**

**P.S.S.- I edited parts of this chapter, because after reading over it a second time, I realized it was crap. So, nothing's really changed, it just makes more sense at most parts. (My writing skills are horrible when I rush myself. I don't even know why I do it; I don't have to rush myself.)**


End file.
